No Me Dejes
by msdixonss
Summary: One Shot. Escena perdida en Deathly Hallows. ¿Que fue lo que pasó cuando Hermione corrio tras Ron cuando Ron salio de la tienda? entra y lee.


**Titulo:** No me dejes.

**Nota: **Hola chicos, ahora vengo con un fanfiction que yo hice, estaba deprimida una noche cuando leía deathly hallows y se me ocurrió esto. Una escena perdida cuando Ron sale de la tienda y Hermione corre tras él. Espero que les guste. Les suplico que dejen reviews .

**Los personajes como ya saben no son míos. Todos son creación de la reina J.K Rowling. **

Dentro de la tienda, se podía sentir el ambiente de tención que crecía con cada movimiento y cada mirada por parte de Harry y Ron cuando habían empezado a discutir. El silencio incomodo venía acompañado de suaves chispoteos de lluvia que caían gentilmente fuera de la tienda. La lluvia, el hambre, el frio e inseguridad que los acompañaban y presionaban era incluso peor para su amigo.

Harry estaba paralizado completamente. Ron, por desgracia y por un arranque de furia y ansiedad había dicho las palabras que Harry siempre había temido escuchar por parte de Ron. Después de todo, esto tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, Sabía que Ron explotaría en cualquier momento.

Los dejaría, estaba cansado, cansado de pasar tanto tiempo en la penumbra mientras corrían el peligro de ser capturados por algún mortifago mientras estaban en busca de los horcruxes.

Unos instantes atrás , Harry y Hermione se encontraban sentados en la pequeña y desgastada mesa de la cocina cuando habían llegado a la conclusión que la espada de Gryffindor era una parte esencial para destruir el guardapelo, el problema era que no tenían ni la más remota idea en donde encontrarla. Y Ron los había escuchado, harto y con la presión de tener otra maldita cosa que buscar.

— ¡Entonces, Vete! — Rugió Harry — Regresa con ellos, con tu familia, Pretende que te recuperaste del Spattergoit y tu madre podrá alimentarte bien y…—

Se contuvo , Ni siquiera podía hablar de la familia Weasley de esa manera, después de todo los Weasley siempre lo habían tratado, defendido y protegido como si fuera un miembro más de la familia. Le dolía saber que por su culpa, ellos ya no vivían en la tranquilidad de antes en la madriguera.

Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron hizo un movimiento súbito, Harry reaccionó pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos varitas estuviera fuera de los bolsillos de sus propietarios, Hermione había levantado la suya.

— ¡Protego! — Gritó, y un escudo invisible se extendió entre ella y Harry a su lado y Ron del otro. Todos ellos se vieron forzados a retroceder unos pocos pasos por la fuerza del hechizo. Y Harry y Ron se miraban intensamente a cada lado de la transparente barrera, como si se vieran claramente el uno al otro por primera vez. Harry sintió un odio corrosivo contra Ron. Algo se había roto entre ellos.

— Deja el Horcrux — Le dijo Harry.

Ron se pasó la cadena sobre su cabeza y tiró el relicario sobre la silla más cercana, Se giró hacia Hermione.

— ¿Que vas a hacer? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Contestó Hermione.

— ¿Vienes o te quedas? —

Ron bajó la mirada torpemente hacia el suelo, esperando escuchar lo que tanto había temido siempre. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Porque la había hecho escoger entre Harry y él? Después de todo los dos eran sus amigos, sus mejores amigos. No tenía porque sentir algún signo de superioridad sobre Harry por esa estúpida razón. El impulso de ira que estaba sintiendo no lo estaba ayudando y como era de esperarse, fue demasiado cobarde para admitir sus sentimientos por Hermione y se fue por la vía más fácil y ridícula: Haciéndola escoger.

— Yo…—Se veía angustiada— Si…si, me quedo, Ron, dijimos que iríamos con Harry. Dijimos que lo ayudaríamos. —

— Lo entiendo, lo eliges a él…Los vi juntos la otra noche. — Ron le dio una última mirada a Harry y giró sobre sus pies para después desaparecer detrás de la tienda.

— Ron…no…por favor…regresa…eso no fue nada… ¡REGRESA! —

Se vio obstruida por su propio encantamiento escudo; para cuando lo hubo levantado, el ya había salido rabiando hacia la noche. Harry permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, escuchándola sollozar y gritar el nombre de Ron entre los árboles.

Era obvio que escogería a Harry, odiaba admitirlo, pero siempre había tenido esa espinita que le decía que Hermione siempre había tenido sentimientos por Harry, toda aquella obsesión por parte de Hermione de ayudar a Harry después de todos estos años. Debía de significar algo. Ron no lo comprendía aun, pero la mayor parte de su rabia se debía al guardapelo que había estado portando desde la mañana.

El verano pasado, sus hermanos Fred y George le habían obsequiado como regalo de cumpleaños el curioso libro _"12 formas infalibles para encantar a las brujas", _y el, con la esperanza de entender mejor a las chicas o más bien a Hermione, leyó el libro en menos de dos días. La cosa rara fue que en sus tiempos libres, después de terminar los deberes que su madre le ordenaba hacer, como desgnomizar el jardín, dar de comer a los pollos y limpiar su habitación, se sentaba cuando nadie lo veía en su habitación, sobre el pequeño sillón que la señora Weasley tan amablemente le había aparecido por arte de magia a Hermione en la sala, para que así, ella pudiera sumergirse en sus libros y leer a sus anchas. A Ron le pareció buena idea llevarse el sillón a su cuarto cuando nadie lo viera y ni siquiera su madre había notado que había desaparecido.

Ron lo encontró de muy buena ayuda. Después de todo, el libro tuvo un gran efecto en el que hizo que su comportamiento hacia Hermione cambiara radicalmente, como cuando llegó ese verano a la madriguera , empezó a decirle cumplidos disimuladamente, invitándola a bailar o incluso consolarla. Todo aquello gracias al libro, y claro, ¿por qué no por puro instinto?

Su mente empezó a vagar hacia el día que Hermione había llegado al fin a la madriguera el verano pasado, justo antes de entrar al sexto curso de hogwarts, que ya parecía demasiado lejano para él. Ron había bajado las escaleras cerca de la media noche y vio a Hermione acorrucada en un sillón sumergida en un libro. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de ella porque se quedó contemplándola de una manera poco normal para las personas que solo eran amigos.

Pero ahora, después de todas las cosas y cumplidos que le había dicho a Hermione, Sentía que lo hacía parecer un completo imbécil. No sabía porque últimamente se sentía así, enojado, celoso, frustrado. No podía soportarlo más, y como consecuencia había abandonado a su mejor amigo y a la chica que quería. Y se odiaba por eso.

Lagrimas de amargura se derramaron por su rostro y las apartó con un movimiento brusco con la mano. Se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando cerca de 5 minutos y sintió que su furia disminuía poco a poco, no se había dado cuenta de que ya se encontraba totalmente empapado por la lluvia, pero aun así, continuó su camino, Sintiéndose culpable y cobarde por haber abandonado a sus amigos.

Escuchó murmullos y pisadas distantes que se interrumpían por la lluvia chocando suavemente contra las capas de los arboles. Chapoteadas de pisadas frágiles se hacían más claras conforme la persona que estuviera siguiéndolo se acercaba.

Ron sacó su varita rápidamente. — ¡Lumos! — Susurró, y en la punta de su varita apareció una lucecita plateada que podía iluminarle un poco la vista entre la impenetrable oscuridad. Una sombra se acercaba a él y el estaba aterrado. Preparándose para atacar a quien fuera que estuviese entre los árboles, se posicionó, casi como si estuviera sosteniendo una espada frente a él y no una varita.

— Ron, Espera…— Chilló Hermione.

Ron estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera había notado que ella lo seguía y ella también estaba empapada y temblando bajo la lluvia y Ron deseo poder acercarse a ella y abrazarla y protegerla de todo mal que estuviera frente a ellos.

— Hermione. — Dijo él con voz ronca, y entre cortada. Él también había empezado a temblar. — Regresa a la tienda, ¿estás loca? Puede pasarte algo.

— Ron, yo…— Sus ojos suplicantes. — No te vayas, Dijiste que ayudaríamos a Harry. —

— Ah, ¿solo por eso viniste aquí? — su furia se renovada. Que cobarde se sentía, ¿acaso era deber de Hermione venir tras él y admitir sus sentimientos por él? , pero ¿Qué clase de sentimientos eran los de Hermione hacia Ron? ¿Solo amistad? Ron no estaba seguro.

— Te estoy suplicando…que no te vayas, debes hacerlo…— Había cruzado sus brazos en su pecho, en un intento fallido de cubrirse un poco de frio. Ron no tuvo valor para mirarla a los ojos y le dio la espalda. Se sentía avergonzado.

— No quiero regresar ahí — Dijo Ron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir…? Ron, eres su mejor amigo, piensa bien las cosas, estoy segura que puedes reflexionar un poco acerca de…—

— No se trata solo de eso — Se quejó Ron.

— Entonces dime de qué es lo que se trata— exigió Hermione.

— No sé cómo podré regresar a la tienda, ni siquiera puedo mirarte a los ojos y mucho menos a Harry, se que lo eché a perder todo. No puedo regresar ahí…

— Oh…Ron, — Dijo Hermione — Ron, no digas eso, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en cuarto año? ¿Cuando dejaste de hablarle a Harry porque pensaste que había hecho trampa? ¿Para solo ser el centro de atención? ¿Recuerdas eso?

— Si — Contestó avergonzado. — No necesito que me lo repitas —

— Si, lo necesito repetir, La amistad entre tú y Harry es inquebrantable, te conoce tanto que cuando estábamos en la tienda de los campeones de la primera prueba, no aceptó tus disculpas, simplemente con estar ahí y verte preocupado supo que querías disculparte y no aceptó el discurso que querías darle. ¿Ves? Podría pasar lo mismo ahora, todavía estas a tiempo —

Me duele — Dijo Ron — Cuando tú y Harry son los únicos en importar ideas asombrosas sobre los horcruxes y yo me siento como un estorbo, un tipo mediocre que se preocupa más por la comida. No debí venir — finalizó con amargura aun dándole la espalda a Hermione.

Hermione estaba paralizada, ella sabía que estaba bajo los efectos del Horcrux y no podía tomarlo en serio, lo único que podía hacer era consolarlo. — No, no es así — Contestó firmemente — Has sido nuestro mejor amigo desde los 11 años , y tu eres una parte esencial en nosotros, eres el corazón entre nosotros, el que está lleno de sentimientos puros, tiene buenos modales, tienes una familia que te quiere. Llevabas puesto el Horcrux hace unos momentos, Ron.

— ¿Y que tiene ver eso con lo que me estás diciendo? — Interrumpió Ron

— Ron, El Horcrux lleva parte del alma de Vol…—

— No digas su nombre — Le espetó

— Quien-Tu-Ya-Sabes, entonces. Parte de su alma está ahí, y el pequeño truco es que el guardapelo hace que las inseguridades del portador se dupliquen. Siempre eres así cuando lo Llevas. Dime que es lo que te ha hecho pensar esa cosa. Tal vez podría ayudarte.

Ron tomó un poco de aire y se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. No sabía si decírselo o no. — Furia, desesperación, miedo, rencor…celos — Lo ultimo lo dijo apenas como un susurro.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con "celos"? — Preguntó una Hermione angustiada

— No…no puedo decirlo. — Y en realidad no podía, tenía miedo de decírselo pero lo que no sabía era que Hermione sentía lo mismo por él. Los dos eran tan orgullosos que no podían admitirlo

Y Hermione sintiéndose incomoda cambió la conversación. — Entonces, regresa…No tienes a donde ir y además es peligroso —

— Lo sé, Hermione, Pero ya te dije que no puedo. — Ron empezó a sentir que los efectos del Horcrux se desvanecían con el pasar de los minutos y extrañamente le hizo ver las cosas diferentes esta vez. — Me iré por unos días y pensare bien las cosas, y trataré de disculparme con Harry, Pero tú, sobre todo tú, quiero que me perdones ¿está bien?

— ¿Por qué debería perdonarte? — Preguntó Hermione

— Porque siempre he sido un tonto contigo, —

— No te disculpes — Lloró Hermione — Yo también he sido mala contigo, pero mira, sé que es duro, se que estas aterrado por tu familia, de lo que se avecina, pero si te quedas, te prometo que las cosas serán mejor, si te quedas podremos encontrar los Horcruxes y matar a Vol…A-Quien-tu-sabes — Agregó cuando Ron le dio una mirada precavida.

A Ron se le remordió la conciencia y la volvió a mirar a los ojos en donde pudo ver que los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de lagrimas, su rostro suplicante, ella lo estaba reconfortando, era ridículo, se suponía que era el trabajo de Ron, consolarla. Pero él se acobardaba. La miró de una manera tan diferente por primera vez, como admitiendo todo por ella, esperanzado a que se diera cuenta que uno de los motivos mayores por el cual se marchaba era porque la amaba y que no podría soportar verla con Harry. Quería decirle que la amaba desde hace muchos años pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Ron se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, le pareció que se estaba propasando con ella, aunque solo fuera una caricia inocente pero tomó como buena señal cuando ella no se apartó de él. Respiró profundo y se forzó a decir todo.

— Escucha. No soy muy bueno con las palabras y mucho menos por lo que te voy a decir — Dijo Ron — El Horcrux por alguna extraña razón me hizo pensar sobre mis sentimientos…sentimientos hacia a ti...Después de que hemos sido amigos desde los 11 años , siempre supe que mis sentimientos hacia a ti no eran amistosos. Los celos que me invadían cuando saliste con Krum en el baile de navidad, las veces que le escribías a él. Las veces que siempre pensé que entre tú y Harry había algo. Me mataban por completo…Debí de habértelo dicho desde hace años, pero honestamente, no sé si tu hubieras sentido lo mismo desde ese entonces .Por eso siempre me lo guarde. Y Ahora las inseguridades que yo ya tenía desde hace años se hicieron más fuertes cada vez que llevaba en Horcrux puesto. Desde pequeños siempre tuve este impulso de protegerte y defenderte cada vez que, especialmente Draco te llamaba _"sangre sucia"…_Lo que trato de decirte es que_ Te amo… y aunque no lo creas, siempre lo hice._ —

Hermione estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, el chico que siempre le gustó sentía lo mismo por ella. Y aunque Hermione fuera una chica fuerte y decidida, se sintió la chica más tímida del mundo. Sintió calor en la mejilla que Ron le estaba acariciando todavía. No sabía que decir o como empezar pero dijo lo primero que le salió de la boca.

— Ron…Entre Harry y yo nunca ha pasado nada. Lo único que hacemos es hablar sobre los horcruxes, yo lo quiero como a un Hermano y contigo es todo diferente. —

— Dime…dime porque es diferente —

— porque…— Hermione estaba encontrando las palabras adecuadas. Ella nunca había estado en una situación similar a esta. Estaba confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Ron.

— Oh...Ron… Es diferente por la simple razón que quiero a Harry como a un Hermano…mi mejor amigo. Y tú…siempre te vi como al mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo que siempre me gustó… y con el paso de los años me fui enamorando de ti…Ron, Lo siento tanto por todas las peleas que tuvimos. Pero la verdad es que Pelear era la única manera de evitar el impulso de besarte delante de Harry... Oh, Ron… Te amo. — Finalizó y lo miró a los ojos. De pronto los dos tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

— Quédate conmigo — Le dijo Hermione en un susurro, suplicante.

Cerró los ojos lentamente. Vio y sintió cuando Ron se acercaba mas a ella, como un animal cazando a su presa y presionó sus labios con los suyos y ella no puso resistencia, si no que le devolvió el beso como si fuera una necesidad urgente. Ron no había contestado a su suplica y en el fondo, Hermione imploraba para que eso fuera una afirmación. Ron había tomado su rostro entre sus manos sencillamente masculinas y la había besado. Ya No podía contenerlo, después de todo era lo que tenía que pasar.

La besó con delicadeza pero en un dominante beso. Había dejado de sostener el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y una de ellas se deslizó en la nuca de Hermione, levantando su rostro y pegándola más a sus labios. Su brazo su había movido hasta su cintura en donde la apretaba contra él y Hermione se dejó llevar. Ron trató de Poner todo su corazón y todo su amor en aquel beso que la devoraba con cariño y casi indebidamente, su necesidad por ella. Quería sentir un poco de amor después de tanto tiempo.

La envolvía en un abrazo protector. Así es como siempre se había sentido con respecto a eso. Protector. Como si ella fuera el tesoro más preciado que pudiera tener y perder al mismo tiempo, Al cual protegería y defendería como un león salvaje. No importaba cuanto le costara. Sus narices se rozaron cuando sus cabezas cambiaron de posición durante el beso. Las manos de Hermione estaban en el pecho de Ron, aferrándose a su sudadera ya mojada por la lluvia, podía sentir las fuertes palpitaciones de su corazón bajo sus manos. Y aquellas pequeñas manos de Hermione frotaron un poco su pecho y después una se deslizó al cuello de Ron y la otra en la nuca de Ron, acariciando su cuero cabelludo y causándole un escalofrió que le recorrió cada centímetro de su piel.

Hermione se sentía que estaba en el lugar más cálido y reconfortante del mundo a pesar de que estaban bajo la helada lluvia, y ella también lo besaba con todo el amor que sentía por él, admitiendo sus sentimientos. Notó que los labios de Ron eran fuertes pero suaves con ella.

Después de haber pasado unos 5 minutos aproximadamente, se separaron y ella no abrió los ojos, si no que permitió que Ron juntara su frente con la suya. Hermione Trataba de recuperar un poco el aire que Ron le había robado.

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto y cuando Hermione tenía la esperanza de que Ron le afirmara que se quedaba con ella y que no los abandonaría se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando Ron habló.

— Perdóname — dijo Ron

Y cuando Hermione abrió los ojos vio, una lagrima derramarse por el rostro de Ron alejándose de ella.

— ¡ROOOOON! ¡NOOOOO! — gritó Hermione, pero ya nada podía impedirlo ahora, se quedo paralizada sin poder creérselo cuando escuchó el ya muy conocido _"crack_" y Ron desapareció entre los árboles en remolino de colores neutros.


End file.
